


I Waited And Waited So Long...For Someone Who'd Never Come Home

by ImGonnaLoveYouEndlessly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaLoveYouEndlessly/pseuds/ImGonnaLoveYouEndlessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Sam are Two Lovers WAITING For Each Other…In Two Different Realities…But Only One Reality can be REAL...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there is any confusion and/or something in the story that doesn't make sense. Hopefully the way I 'am writing it makes it easy to understand, but I 'am essentially writing two stories in one so sometimes I might write something that doesn't have any flow or order to it...so please let me know!
> 
> I'm Looking forward to your reading and your comments...if you have any to give ;)
> 
> -Lauren-

_Another shot of whiskey please bartender  
Keep it coming till I don't remember at all  
How bad it hurts when you're gone   
  
Turn the music up a little bit louder  
Just got to get past the midnight hour  
Maybe tomorrow it won't  
Be this hard  
  
Who am I kidding  
I know what I'm missing  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who knew that love was so cruel  
  
AND I WAITED AND WAITED SO LONG  
FOR SOMEONE WHO'D NEVER COME HOME  
It's my fault to think you'll be true   
I'm just a fool  
  
I said that I don't care  
I'd walk away whatever  
And I tell myself we were bad together   
But that's just me trying to move on  
Without you  
  
But who am I kidding  
I know what I'm missing  
I had my heart set on you  
But nothing else hurts like you do  
Who know that love was so cruel  
  
AND I WAITED AND WAITED SO LONG  
FOR SOMEONE WHO'D NEVER COME HOME  
It's my fault to think you'll be true   
I'm just a fool  
_ -“Just A Fool” by Christina Aguilera and Blake Shelton  
  
 **PROLOGUE:  
  
"Reality One"  
  
~JASON~**  
  
He hears her laughter  
And he smiles as he sleeps…  
  
 _In his dreams he reaches for her…  
But even as he feels the greatest contentment he has ever known...  
  
His hands grasp at air as she runs away from him…  
  
He laughs and runs after her, “Sam, where are you going? I just got you back…Don’t go.”  
  
She smiles at him, “I’m not going anywhere Jason…I just want to swim in the ocean…Its so beautiful here…I just want to know what the waves feel like…Can I have this…Just this one moment?”  
  
He stares into her eyes and whispers, “You can have anything you want…I will always give it to you…If I can…I’ve waited so long for you.”  
  
He can see it in her eyes…that she feels the same way…  
The way she looks at him in that moment takes his breath away…  
  
She leans into his body, rises on her tip toes, brings her lips towards his in an almost kiss, and whispers, “You are the man of my dreams, Jason Morgan and I love you…”   
  
She barely grazes her lips with his before she pulls away from him and shouts, “But, I Bet You Can’t Catch Me!”  
  
And with that she takes off running towards the ocean…where the sand becomes water...her laughter getting caught in the breeze.  
  
He throws his head back and laughs…taking off in a sprint after her…  
  
He can't reach her no matter how hard he tries…so he calls out her name…  
“Sam, wait for me!”_  
  
He wakes up with a start and his smile slowly fades…  
It was all just a dream…  
  
He is alone…lying in his bed…warm in his room…  
Without the woman he loves…the woman he hasn’t seen in years…  
  
He’s been waiting for her…and he’ll keep waiting if that’s what it takes…  
To feel her love again.   
__________________  
  
 **~SAM~**  
  
Somewhere far away…  
She smiles as she digs her toes into the sand and remembers the dream that she just had.  
  
The dream where he chased her towards the ocean…  
  
She’s been waiting for him…and she’ll keep waiting if that’s what it takes…  
To feel his love again.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
 **"Reality Two"  
  
~SAM~**  
  
She hears his laughter   
And she cries as she sleeps…  
  
 _In her dreams she reaches for him…_  
But even as she feels the greatest desperation she has ever known...  
  
Her hands grasp his as he pulls her into his arms…  
  
She holds on to him tightly, “Jason, I don’t want you to leave…I just got you back…Don’t go.”  
  
He looks down at her, “I won’t be gone long Sam…I just have to meet with Sonny…just for an hour…I will come home to you…You didn’t just get me back…You’ve always had me.”  
  
She stares into his eyes and whispers, “Jason, I’m scared…What if you don’t come back…I couldn’t bare it…I’ve waited so long for you.”  
  
She can see it in his eyes…that he feels the same way...  
The fear they once felt can still take their breath away…  
  
He leans into her body, tilts his head down, brings his lips towards hers in an almost kiss, and whispers, “You are my whole world, Samantha McCall and I love you…”  
  
He presses his lips to hers and kisses her with everything he has before he pulls away from her and says, “I will never abandon you.”  
  
And with that he turns and walks away from her…where his car is parked in the driveway…his last words reaching her heart.   
  
She smiles and runs after him…deciding she will go with him.  
  
She reaches him just before he gets in the car…and she calls out his name…  
“Jason, wait for me!”  
  
She wakes up with a start and her tears fall harder…  
It was all just a dream…  
  
She is alone…lying on the floor…cold in her cage…  
Without the man she loves…The man she hasn’t seen in years…  
  
She’s been waiting for him…and she’ll keep waiting if that’s what it takes…  
To survive her nightmare.  
__________________  
  
 **~JASON~**  
  
Somewhere far away…  
He frowns as he stairs up at the stars and remembers the dream he just had.  
  
The dream where he told her he would never abandon her…  
  
He’s been waiting for her…and he’ll keep waiting if that’s what it takes…  
To survive his nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE:  
  
** **“Reality One”  
  
** ****Present Day****  
  
 **~JASON~**  
  
Jason Morgan is desperate…  
  
So desperate he is speeding down the darkened road…like a tornado not caring what blocks his path…so desperate his surroundings are a blur as he speeds past them.  
  
And he is running out of time…time to find her…time to save her…  
  
 _What if I don’t make it…what if I'm too late? Impossible!_  
Jason Morgan does not do what ifs.  
  
He just has to make sure he gets to her in time…  
  
And maybe then she will give him a second chance…  
  
A chance to tell her he never meant to leave her for so long…A chance to tell her he always intended to come back to her…A chance to tell her how sorry he is…How sorry he will always be…  
  
But mostly afraid it will give her a chance to tell him to take his excuses and get out of her life for good…  
  
 _No! I won’t allow myself to think of her rejection…I have to find a way to make her understand…I have always loved her._  
  
Just one more chance…  
  
 _I can do it…I just have to find the right words…I have to…_  
  
As he grips the handle bars tighter his thoughts are colliding in his head…and he feels the time slipping away.  
  
He is fast approaching his destination…his body leaning with his motorcycle as he makes a sharp turn.  
  
He is so desperate he increases his speed…even as he gets closer to reaching her he feels an awful knot form in the pit of his stomach making him tense his body…and he fears he won’t make it in time.  
  
His knuckles grip the handle bars so tightly that they are turning white, but he can’t seem to lessen his grip and he’s muttering under his breath, but he isn’t sure of the words coming out of his mouth…maybe her name?  
  
Besides the anxiety taking over his body, his shoulder is throbbing with an insistent ache where he had been hit by the pole…  
  
 _But I had waited too long and this is the price…_  
  
The combined desperation and pain of his shoulder are making him have dangerous thoughts…He can no longer keep his desperation at bay and he just wants to punch something…but he cant allow himself the luxury.  
  
Finally…as if in slow motion, he pulls up to the lawn of the Metro Court…turning off the engine he puts his foot on the kick stand and hops off his bike…he doesn’t know if it stays standing or not…at the moment it’s the last thing on his mind.  
  
He runs inside the hotel…bursting through the doors of the lobby, not stopping as he makes his way towards the banquet hall. Once inside he scans the crowd, but there are too many people and he can’t spot her…he’s becoming frantic. He knows what’s going to happen any second now…he sees faces he recognizes, but he can’t seem to find the one face he’s desperate for.  
  
In the crowded room conversations are going on all around him…  
  
“Monica, it’s good to see you…”  
  
 _Where is she?_  
  
“Kristina, don’t you look stunning…”   
  
_Come On!_  
  
“Molly, look at you all grown up…”  
  
 _Where…Is…She?_  
  
Laughter reaches his ears…he turns towards the sound, “Maxie! I will not go home and change...my dress is fine!”  
  
 _There!_  
  
He starts towards her and then he see him…a man in a waiter’s uniform reaching behind his back and Jason knows what’s about to happen. He can’t pull out his own gun because there are too many people around to risk it…so he does the only thing he can…  
  
“GUN! Everybody Down!” he shouts and sprints toward her…  
  
The room erupts in chaos…screams fill the air…he launches his body towards her…  
  
Just as she is turning to look over her shoulder he makes contact with her body…wrapping his arms around her…  
  
Bang…Bang…Bang!  
  
Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain shoot through his back, but the pain is fleeting…by the time they hit the ground with his body shielding hers…he has already slipped into complete darkness.  
__________________  
  
 **~SAM~**  
  
After her body hits the ground with a heavy weight on top of her…she has to take a moment to catch her breath.  
  
The body on top of her is completely still and she takes notice of the screaming around her… _What just happened?_  
  
“Sam! Are you hit?”  
  
“No, I’m fine! But I think someone just saved my life…” She feels the body being moved off of her and sits up…turning around to face her rescuer…  
  
 _Was he shot?_  
  
She spots the blood flowing from his body where he lies on his side in front of her and she knows she has to stop the bleeding quickly…so she hurries and places her hands on his back where the blood is coming from, but as she raises her head and her eyes land directly on his face she feels momentarily frozen in place…   
  
Even as her mind goes blank in confusion his name escapes her lips…  
  
“Jason?”  
  
***************************************************************  
  
 **“Reality Two”**  
  
****Present Day****  
  
 **~SAM~**  
  
Sam McCall is cold….  
  
So cold her body feels like ice…like a thousand daggers stabbing her at once…so cold it nearly masks the pain of what she believes are her bruised or maybe even broken ribs.   
  
And she is tired…tired of fighting…fighting to stay alive…  
  
 _But how can I give up…give up now after so long? Impossible!_  
Sam McCall does not give up.  
  
She just has to get through this one day…  
  
And maybe tomorrow will be the day she is finally free…  
  
Free to no longer be permanently trapped behind four walls…Free to move and to breathe without pain radiating throughout her entire body…Free to live without constant fear…Fear that she will never go home…  
  
But mostly thrilled she will be free to run into his arms and never have to let him go again…   
  
_No! I won’t allow myself to think of him…I had given up on him a long time ago…I used to love him._  
  
Just one more day…  
  
 _I can do it…I just have to find the will to get through this…I have to…_  
  
As she lies on the cold hard floor her thoughts are getting jumbled in her head…and she feels herself slipping away.  
  
She is fast losing her battle to stay awake…her eyes closing even as she fights to keep them open.   
  
She is so cold her body is becoming increasingly numb…even as she shivers violently she feels her bones freezing from the inside out…and she fears she won’t survive this time.  
  
Her teeth are chattering so much she may have bit her lip, but if she did she can’t feel the sting and she’s moaning uncontrollably or at least she thinks it’s her mouth making such awful noises…who else could it be?  
  
Besides the numbness taking over her body, her head is pounding with an insistent throb where the latest blow had struck her…   
  
_But I had fought back and this is my punishment…_  
  
The combined cold and the pain in her body make her give into the inevitable and her eyes close…She can no longer open her eyes and she just wants to sleep…but she knows she can’t allow that to happen.  
  
Suddenly…as if from far away, she can hear footsteps running outside the door…she doesn’t know if she wants the door to open or not…it could mean her salvation from the cold or a punishment worse than what she is currently facing.   
  
She just needs to sit up…she knows it may help her stay awake, but the strength it will take to uncurl her body in order to do this simple task feels impossible at the moment…She can’t even open her eyes. And then she hears voices, but she can’t place who they belong to…a part of her recognizes who is speaking, but her brain can’t seem to make a solid connection.   
  
On the other side of the door the voices are becoming louder…  
  
“We can’t leave without her…”  
  
 _Who is that?_  
  
“Without who? Carly, we have to go…there are too many of them!”  
  
 _I know that voice…_  
  
“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you! She’s just down this way…Here!...This is where they took her!”  
  
 _Who…Is…That?_  
  
A heavy sigh reaches her ears…it makes her body twitch, “Carly…”  
  
 _Carly?_  
  
She hears the rattle of the door trying to be opened, but Sam knows it’s locked and then she hears a loud screech, “Uggggghhhh…of course it’s locked! They couldn’t make it easy, could they? Come on…Do something! Shoot the lock if you have to!”   
  
“Carly, I’m not going to shoot…”  
  
“Here use this!” a short pause, “What? It’s the best we’ve got…it will work!”  
  
Just as she is beginning to slip away the sound of metal banging against metal fills the air and it hurts her ears…  
  
Bang…Bang…Bang!  
  
  
Suddenly, the door crashes open and hits the wall, but the loud crash is fleeting…by the time a light is shone on her face…she has lost her battle with sleep and slipped into complete darkness.  
__________________  
  
 **~JASON~**  
  
As the door crashes open and hits the wall…he has to take a moment to take in his surroundings.   
  
The room is pitch black and he takes notice of the freezing temperature… _If someone is in here…_  
  
“Jason! It’s an ice box in here!”  
  
“Carly, be quiet! Turn the flashlight on…” A soft light floods the room and he takes the flashlight from her hands…slowly moving it around the room…  
  
 _There!_  
  
He spots a woman’s body lying completely still in the farthest corner of the room and he knows he has to get her out of there quickly…so he hurries into the room intending to scoop her into his arms, but as he reaches her and the light shines directly on her face he feels momentarily frozen in place…  
  
Even as his mind goes blank in confusion her name escapes his lips…  
  
“Sam?”


End file.
